Professor Shibata
is a mysterious scientist who becomes allied with Shuichi Kageyama and Bioman in their battles against Doctor Man. His true identity is , a former rival of Hideo Kageyama (Doctor Man's original human identity) and father of Bioman's leader Shirou Gou. Character History Little is known about his past other than what is told: he was rivals with Hideo Kageyama when both were computer and AI researchers and he abandoned Shirou and his wife in order to protect them. Knowing about the movements of what Hideo was performing when he became Doctor Man, Shinichiro transferred his mind into a robot body, making him into a Mecha Human under the "Professor Shibata" alias (thus abandoning his entire former life, including his family) and allowing for him to continue his research without fear of being directly hurt by anything his rival would be able to attempt. After Hideo's son Shuichi denounces and abandons his father after he tries to bring him in to Gear to become his heir, Shibata takes him in and has him assist in working on his developments of his "Conscious Circuit" breakthrough, which allowed for artificial intelligent beings to keep their free will and break them from Doctor Man's controls. The duo test the Conscious Circuit on Miki, a Mecha Human devised by Doctor Man to act like a normal high school girl but secretly assist in constant repair and protection of a Neo Mecha Gigan. The circuit proved its success, allowing for Miki to gain full control of Satan Megas without Doctor Man's command and ultimately allow for her to possess it for Bioman to destroy the massive machine. However, a sudden attack on the lab by Bio Hunter Silva eventually forces Shibata and Shuichi to abandon it and search for another to continue their research. During the incident, Shibata encounters his son Shirou, but doesn't comment on it after seeing a sign that they were connected. Shibata ultimately sets up a second lab in a cave on the outskirts, but unknowingly does so near the location of Silva's missing mecha Balzion! Due to the Anti-Bio Particles swarming the local vicinity, the area is struck by a massive earthquake which causes a cave-in, trapping Shibata and Shirou within the cave of the lab. When Shirou goes unconscious during the cave in, Shibata shows concern for him, making Shirou realize that he is his father Shinichirou, but with the professor denouncing his claims, claiming he had no further family. Eventually seeing Balzion as the main problem that lead to both Gear and Silva's attacks, Shibata tries to search for the mecha himself to prevent either side from retrieving its power; but an attack by Silva's Bi Buster reveals him not only immune to the Anti-Bio Particles but as a Mecha Human, thus furthering why he wanted to be disconnected emotionally from Shiro while not exhibiting the same problems of being born with Bio Particles like his son. Ultimately, Shibata is captured alongside Silva and Balzion by Gear as they take both back to Neograd for their own. While ultimately placed with Silva within Neograd's prison, the Bio Hunter escapes on his own, freeing Shibata but forcing him to do something to help his son in their time of crisis. Using mechanics to possess a Mechaclone during a Gear attack with Balzion at the forefront, Shibata encourages Bioman and Shirou to continue fighting, explaining why he did what he did and telling them to not give up regardless of what he had done. Encounraged by his words, Bioman continued to battle Gear's forces and stand up to Balzion, but Shibata remained trapped within Neograd as a prisoner. Eventually both Bioman and Shuichi invade Neograd to save him and to deal with Gear and save Shibata, all while Silva returns to try and retrieve his mecha for his own personal use again. Ultimately the initial raid fails and the Sentai heroes become trapped within one of Doctor Man's prisons within the lair. Seeing no other option in order to help the heroes, Shibata decides to blow himself up in order to break down the door required to escape from their captivity. After the explosion takes out the door, Shibata in his final words tells his son Shirou that he never forgot him and that he still thought his wife was beautiful after all this time, before completely going down, bringing an end to the good scientist. Arsenal * Professor Shibata possesses a mind knowledgeable of computers and robotics, having devised the Conscious Circuit that would allow for greater free will of intelligent machines without being controlled by Doctor Man. * As a descendant of one of the five who became coated with Bio Particles in the past, he would have likewise gained the power of Bio Particles within himself like his son Shirou and thus could have had the potential to be Red1; but lost the ability when he transferred his mind into a Mecha Human for his own protection and longevity. Because of his Mecha Human body, he no longer possesses any Bio Particles and has become immune to Bio Hunter Silva's Anti-Bio weaponry. Notes *In the Philippine-English language of the series, Professor Shibata is voiced by Joonee Gamboa. Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Sentai Family Members